Love Heals All
by Sera Usagi
Summary: A ReiXUsagi oneshot. Usagi goes to visit Rei but sprains her ankle and has to spend the night with Rei taking care of her. Bittersweet ending.


Love Heals All

The sky was not merciful on that day. Tokyo's streets were soon lined with slender rivers, trickling into the quickly overflowing drains. Rain splattered against the ground, forming an invisible layer of water over the cold cement. Among the feet that penetrated the shield covering the ground, a particular girl's was remarkable. Bouncing as she walked, the water happily splashed around, absorbing the girl's amazing upbeat attitude. An umbrella was held above that golden head of hair. There was a lovely tune vibrating through those closed lips. The cat that normally accompanied the teenager was not there this time. Licking those pale pink lips, about to climb the tower of stairs, she looked down and examined her outfit: The white stockings were still around her upper thighs, the short white skirt was still neat and tidy, despite her klutzy nature, that pink t-shirt was covered by the white zip-down jacket, everything looked okay. Now it was time to venture up the stairs… And welcome the butterflies of anticipation to claim her stomach as their forest.

Walking up the familiar path, looking at the emerald trees, crystalloid drops hanging from the branches, she noticed some were bare due to the winter's cool touch. Usually all the trees were constantly erupting with green leaves and floral scents. But, not now, not in winter. The wind shook the branches, causing the drops to spill, and her golden hair to swirl delicately. With little notice, the rain started coming down even harder. "Nee, I'm going to be all wet when I get there, even with this umbrella…" Her pouting voice mumbled to herself. Only a few more steps were left. "Rei-chaaaa—" The call began, but it was never finished. With a thud louder than it should've been for such a tiny girl, the blonde promptly slipped and fell onto the cement. Cries spilled from that throat and tears sprang from her eyes.

A young priestess heard the cries of pain while walking out of the shrine. The familiar thought ran through the maiden's mind as she walked: _Did she scrape her knee or something? Goodness, she's such a child_. Slipping on the sandals casually, Rei slid open the door. There, of course, was Usagi laying on the ground sobbing. Though the image broke the soldier's heart, Usagi did this so much, it was sure to be a small injury.

"Usagi, get up." Rei said simply.   
"Rei-chan, I can't! My ankle hurts." Usagi pouted through the tears.  
Rei sighed, and came closer to the blonde teen. Kneeling, Rei swopped the shorter one into her arms. "A- -" Usagi started, wrapping her arms around Rei's neck, "Rei-chan, are you sure you can carry me?" She asked, concerned.  
"Usagi, you may be heavy, but it's just to the shrine."  
"Neee! How mean, calling me heavy…" The tears had subsided, but not the pout. Rei giggled lightly.

Once they were in the shrine, Rei placed Usagi onto her bed.  
"Thank you, Rei-chan." Usagi said.  
Rei said nothing in returned, but left the room. Usagi was sad for a moment, but knew the priestess would return. Rei would never leave her. Usagi thought about her friendship with Rei: memories of the protection, the teasing, caring, love, concern, fights, jealousy, competitiveness, all of it. And still, to this moment, one thing in particular had never changed: _Rei-chan is beautiful. Her hair is so long and elegant, like a glistening black sea, and her wonderfully light skin, smooth and tender, she always smells like Cherry Blossoms- a faint and delicate scent. And then Rei-chan's eyes, so powerful and intimidating, yet welcoming and intriguing; how could a woman have such powerful eyes? Rei's lips always look sweet, as if they'd taste like powdered sugar. Wait…Taste like powdered sugar_? Usagi blushed at her own mental depiction and thoughts of Rei. Why was she imagining what the Priestess's lips would taste like?

"Bad, bad Usagi!" She whispered to herself. Rei returned in time just to see the blushing blonde.  
"Usagi, are you okay? Is it too warm in here?" Rei asked, as Usagi jumped like a startled kitten.  
"N-no, it's not that, it's nothing." Usagi let out a nervous laugh, "I'm just being silly is all."  
"Alright. Let me take a look at your ankle." Rei said, ignoring the girl's odd behavior.  
"Okay, let me just take off my-" Usagi stopped in midsentence, looking down at her brown hands and then looked at Rei with pleading eyes, "Rei-chan, my hands are dirty, can you take off my stocking for me, please?" Usagi begged, holding up those hands, thoroughly caked with mud.  
Rei sighed, "How high are they?" She asked.  
"Upper thigh."

Rei's heart raced at that answer. She had to touch Usagi in such an intimate place? Usagi was just a friend and a girl. Rei wouldn't feel anything about it in that case. Even if Usagi was just a friend though, she was adorable, and gorgeous. Her skin looked incredibly soft, as well…  
"Rei-chan? Are you okay?" Usagi asked; odd, usually Usagi was the spacey one.   
Rei shook her head, "Yeah. Let's get that thing off."

She reached up Usagi's alabaster skirt, Rei's fingers sliding against Usagi's thigh, until they found the top of the stocking—which, was incredibly close to Usagi's panties. As Rei gripped onto the stocking, she felt her knuckles rub against Usagi's soft panties, making Usagi gasp under her breath. Rei quickly pulled them down as her heart began to thrust itself wildly against her ribcage. Once Rei got down to the other girl's knee, she began to slowly slide the white stocking down, being careful of the ankle. "Ow!" Usagi cringed as Rei pulled it off the ankle and leg completely. After that brief movement, Rei looked down only to gasp. "Usagi!" The ankle was bruised a dark violet and plump, as if it were a purple softball. Rei got up and quickly left the room. Usagi looked down at her own ankle, "How am I going to go get ice cream?" Usagi asked to herself.

Once out of the room, Rei walked to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, the usually pale face that starred back at her was now ruby in color. Reoccurring thoughts of her knuckles sliding against Usagi's panties, feeling the heat from that sensitive spot, the supple skin, so perfect to the touch—Why was Rei thinking so much about this? She was not Haruka or Michiru or someone who loved other girls! Rei filled her hands with water and splashed the liquid harshly against her face. Usagi was her princess. It was Rei's duty to protect her. That's all there was to it. That's all. Rei nodded in self agreement, though somewhere in the darkest shadows of her mind, the thoughts of the beautiful golden maiden still traced pictures into Rei's imagination.

Within the next hour, Usagi's ankle was wrapped in a cold press and she was happily eating a bowl of rice. Rei had called Usagi's family to let them know what had happened and that the young one was staying with Rei for the night. Ikuko of course agreed, it was best for her daughter to stay off that ankle. Needless to say, Ikuko was less than surprised at her daughter's clumsiness, but thanked Rei for her kindness. Soon after Rei got off the phone, Usagi was done with the rice. She poked the priestess sitting in front of her watching some show in the small television in front of them on the table. Rei batted the jabbing appendage a couple of times, but eventually gave in. Rei turned around and looked Usagi in the eyes.

"What do you want, ordango?" She asked with a dash of annoyance.  
"Rei, I have to go the bathroom… Will you help me?"  
Rei's eyes popped open wide, "Of course." She said, relaxing her face. Thank goodness nothing had been in her mouth, Rei nearly choked in the air alone.

Rei stood up and gently swooped Usagi into her arms. Quickly, Rei walked to the bathroom and sat the golden haired girl on her good foot and left Usagi to do her business. Shortly after the sound of a flush, there was a loud thud. Rei opened the door and saw Usagi sitting on the ground covered in some facial powder, liquid make up and other substances that had been on the bathroom counter. How they managed to all open and spill on Usagi was a mystery. Only the future Queen Serenity could pull something like _that_ off.

Usagi laughed nervously, "I guess I need a bath, too."  
Rei sighed to herself, "Odango, you're so clumsy!"  
"B-b-but Rei-chan! I can't help it! It's my ankle!" Usagi pouted- Rei's voice was too harsh when she was mad. Rei sighed realizing Usagi was right.  
"Let's get you into the bath then, nee?"

Reaching over Usagi, Rei began to draw the water, making it perfectly warm. Once the tub was filled up, Rei turned around to see a topless Usagi. The sight made tomatoes instantly become envious of Rei's red skin. Usagi continued to undress, not noticing Rei's eyes glued to her curvaceous body.

After every article of clothing was off of that small body, Usagi turned to Rei, "Can you help me into the tub?" Usagi asked. Rei was still staring at the girl's body, "Rei-chan?" Usagi asked. Usagi was oblivious to the fact Rei was staring at her. Rei shook her head again, and picked up Usagi wordlessly and sat her gently into the tub. Quickly Rei exited the bathroom, Usagi's naked body still frozen in her mind. _Usagi is…so beautiful, especially without her clothes on. How could anyone be so captivating? She is a princess, but she looks more like a goddess. _ Rei thought to herself.

"Bad Rei! She belongs to Mamoru- even if he can't protect her." Rei slammed the back of her fist against the wooden wall and sank down onto the floor. "He can't protect her." Rei's voice was bitterly calm. _I can protect her, I have protected her, more than anyone else. I protect her emotionally and physically. Why does Mamoru get her? Destiny is not supposed to be so cruel. _ Rei thought to herself. And then, she realized what exactly her thoughts were. _ I love Usagi, don't I? No! No! I love Yuurichiro…No, he's my brother, not my lover. Usagi is my princess. Usagi is my best friend. Usagi makes me happy. Usagi gives me reasons to fight and strengthen my powers. Usagi… Usagi is my everything, isn't she? Oh, kami-sama, I love her! I love Usagi!_ Rei looked around the room in panic. Rei quickly went to her sandles in front of the door, slipped them on and left the room, to the outside.

It had been snowing for a couple of hours now, and under the snow was the sticky blanket of ice from the rain fall earlier. Winter was such a fickle time of year. Regardless of the snow still falling in large flakes, Rei did not seem notice them. Quickly, Rei wondered around the shrine, turning every which way, as if searching for a nonexistent answer. Soon she collapsed on the ground, and began to cry. Rei hugged herself tightly. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the overwhelming realization that flooded her. Memories of pressing her forehead against Usagi's, memories of those beautiful and loving blue eyes, memories of playing with the girl, protecting her, dying for Usagi, talking with the maiden, so many different emotions and events. It seemed like an endless stream of thought. "Usagi…" Rei whispered longingly.

After twenty minutes, Usagi slid herself onto the edge of the tub, and reached over to pull the plunger- allowing it to drain. Once that was done, she grabbed a towel. Drying every part of her body except for her painful ankle, Usagi wrapped the towel around her, tucking in the top corner so it would not fall.  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi called. Then again. And one last time. No answer. Usagi stood up, and began to walk, cringing with every step. Usagi got out of the bathroom and into Rei's room. _It's a lot cooler in here than it was before..._ Usagi thought to herself. She looked at the cracked sliding door. _Why would Rei go outside? Is she alright?_ Concerned, Usagi followed, limping outside. Looking around, Rei was nowhere visible, "Rei-chan…" Usagi whispered. She began to follow the tracks in the snow.

Rei, still crying, whispered to herself, "I know I'll never have you, I'm not good enough. I can't offer you what he can. But… No matter what, I'll always protect you." Suddenly, a warm feminine body was pressed against her back. "Rei-chan..." It was Usagi! _No! Usagi! Please, you didn't hear that, please, you didn't hear that. You were never supposed to know _ Rei pleaded in her mind.

"Anyone would be lucky to be with you. But, if Yuuichiro is that way, then he's a lost cause." Rei slipped forward and smiled at Usagi's innocence, "I don't feel that way about Yuuichiro anymore Usagi." Rei said.

Usagi shivered. Rei turned around and saw the young one clad only in a towel and on her knees in the snow. Rei's eyes locked with Usagi and flashed sincere concern. But, even under the concern, Usagi could see the concern was bandaging the still bleeding pain.

_Rei-chan… You're so beautiful, even when in pain. Forgive me…_ Usagi thought to herself _ I wish I could remove your pain_ Usagi leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rei's. Rei, too shocked to move, simply remained in the same position, barely returning the sign of affection.

After several moments, Usagi pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan you just—" Rei placed her index finger over Usagi's lips.

"Usagi, I will always protect you. I will protect you not because it's my duty, but because I love you. I know you love Mamoru-san and that won't change, I want you to be happy. Please, let's never talk about this again though, nee?" Rei said, looking at the snow beneath them.

"But, Rei-chan, I love you too!" Usagi said quickly once the finger was dropped from her lips. Rei looked into Usagi's eyes, glancing into them for the truth. And sure enough, swirling in those large orbs, there was sincerity. Rei smiled gently; Rei was sure that Usagi meant 'love' in the way that she loved everyone with that big heart of hers.

"Let's get inside." Rei said. She stood up and then picked up Usagi bridal style. Wordlessly, they walked back to the shrine.

The time passed with much silence and no words except when needed or when Usagi was in pain. Eventually, Usagi fell asleep on Rei's bed. It was around 11 at night. Rei, still awake leaned against the wall of the bedroom. Rei's eyes were closed. Her thoughts lingered back to when she first met Usagi. _Usagi was in her school uniform, with Naru and her other friend. They were visiting the shrine, Jii-chan trying his same old tactics, asking them to become priestesses like Rei. Rei came out, and scolded her grandfather for such teenage boy antics. When the three girls saw Rei, all of them blushed. But, it was Usagi who said "She's so cool and pretty. If that's a priestess, I can handle working here." _ Rei opened her eyes again. Maybe Usagi was bisexual, based on that comment. But what did it matter if Usagi did have feelings for Rei? They could never be with each other. Usagi had a future. A destiny. She had shoes to fill. Rei's eyes lined with hot tears. It was the ultimate sacrifice, to watch Usagi live out her life, now that she knew she was in love with Usagi. The tears fell and a whimper dripped from her lips.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi asked in a sleepy whisper.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"Please, come here." Rei walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning over the sleeping Usagi. Her glistening black hair created a veil around them.

"Rei-chan, I keep dreaming of you and what it would be like had I never met Mamo-chan." Usagi confessed.

"Usagi, don't talk like that, you and Mamoru-san have a destiny to fulfill." Rei stated.

"I thought I wanted that destiny too. When we were fighting the Black Moon, I wanted nothing more than to be Neo Queen Serenity, and to have my King Endymion. But, now, after that, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus, and Galaxia, after Demando, Haruka-san and Seiya, I don't want that anymore. I don't like men that much. You have everything you need in a girl." Usagi reached up and cupped Rei's cheek, "You're so elegant and beautiful, Rei-chan. I could never compare to you, but, when I'm around you, I don't have to worry." Rei's tears bolted down her cheeks.

"Usagi…"

"Rei-chan, I love _you_. "

"Usagi… Rei placed hands on Usagi's cheeks, leaned down and kissed the girl firmly. Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei's slender waist. The kiss deepened as they accepted and enjoyed the passion from one another. But, a few minutes after, they broke the kiss, and Rei propped herself on her elbows, now leaning completely over the blond girl. Both of them were panting heavily, and their eyes were locked- amethyst and sapphire.

"Usagi, you know 'we' can never be, right?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded and looked down, "I know." She looked back up at Rei, "But, I want to forget that I have a destiny for tonight. I don't want to love who I have to love. I want to love the one I want to love. Tonight is about what we want, not about what we must sacrifice as soldiers." Usagi pulled Rei back down in another kiss.

In the morning, Usagi awoke first. Both her and Rei were completely naked, their limbs tangled in a full body embrace. Even their hair- gold and ebony mixed between the two. Usagi kissed Rei's sweet forehead lightly. Usagi got up out of bed and walked over to the sliding doors. She stretched, the cold hair poking her warm skin. She slid the door open a crack to see an endless field of white outside. Usagi smiled to herself. Then, something donned on her. "My ankle!" Usagi whispered. She looked down and was unable to tell the difference between the two. A pair of thin and soft arms wrapped around her exposed waist. 

"Love heals all wounds."

So, this is my first attempt at anything involving Usagi or Rei. I hope you enjoyed it! This is set shortly after the end of the series- before the Starlights leave, if that was confusing at all. It's a sweet-ish ending. I will eventually write a fic between the two with a completely happy ending, but everyone needs some bitter sweetness.


End file.
